


Set Free

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Catharsis, Gen, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: After a fight, Nami feels like she's suffocating, and figures out a way to breathe again.





	Set Free

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Breathe

She did it in the morning. When the sun had barely kissed the sea and the orange of the sky matched her hair. Her hair; the very thing that she loved so much was now bringing her harm. Or it did when he grabbed it, and she was stuck. 

His hands twisted around it, holding her in place, and all the sudden she felt small again. It’s not like she’s helpless by anyone’s standards, hell, she gave him quite a shock that caused him to let go. It was enough then to be free, but that night the opposite was she could feel. 

That tangled mess around her throat, and she dreamt of suffocating. 

So, it had to go. 

She grabbed the small dagger in her drawer, the one that she’s had for years, and she held it. Curled her fingers around its hilt she felt its weight along with the weight of what she was about to do. It battled within her; back and forth, rocking in her mind before it settled.

Pushing out onto the deck, she went, footsteps light on the planks as to keep everyone asleep. Each one creaked under her bare feet as she went to the edge. Heart a steady thrum in her chest, and hand shaking, she reached it. 

That solid railing that lead over to the sea that frees her. _Free._ Her hands twisted around her hair into a fist, tight and with resolve, and she cut. Moved the dagger through it like a hot knife through butter, and it brushed against her neck as it fell. 

A light tickle that gave way to a sudden heavy sinking feeling in her stomach. There was no turning back anymore. She pulled her full fist up to her face, holding the length of hair into the rising sun, and tears crowded her eyes. 

“Nami-swan, why are you-” Sanji had said, coming out from the galley with tired eyes, but froze at the sight before him, “Why?” 

Nami stood still at the words. She didn’t know, and she did all at the same time, but regardless, it was done. Opening her hand, she let her hair go into the breeze that swept behind her, and it took to the air. 

Each strand lit in the morning sun, gleaming under its touch, and she watched it go. A moment later, Sanji’s hand was on her shoulder, and when she turned there was concern in his eye. Concern that was quickly dismissed by her smile when she reached up to feel the edges. 

Her hair now hung between her shoulders and ears, and when it blew in the wind, Sanji also smiled. She again looked like the girl he set sail with all those years ago, but she was so much more now, and would continue to be even greater. This wasn’t something he had to question, no, he knew. 

“I like it.” Sanji said, and reached out a hand to touch the ends, “Let me even it up for you?” 

“Thank you, Sanji-kun,” Nami sighed, placing her hand over his. It was cold in the morning sun, and even felt thin within her own, but she could tell he was being genuine. 

“How does it feel?” Sanji asked as he walked back toward the galley again, hands again shoved into his pockets. 

“Free.” Nami had answered, with a clear throat and mind. Looking back out to the sea a final time, she started to follow him, but paused to wipe a tear from her eye, “I feel like I can breathe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
